You're Truly Brilliant
by TopsyTurvyTasha
Summary: Formerly titled 'Just Breathe' A collection of one-shots. Some will be singular, others will be related. Majority are fluff galore. :   Jessica Parker/Hilary Becker
1. Senses

**Reviews would be welcome, this is something that popped into my head the other day, and I just adore these two as a pairing and cannot wait until it's canon, even if it takes 3 series like Connor+Abby did!**

**But yeah, this is the first time I've wrote any type of fanfiction in about 4 years, and the first time i've written fanfiction for a TV show, so erm, enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

Jess Parker was wandering around the corridors of the ARC building rather aimlessly and the day was beginning to drag. There are only so many games of minesweeper (which Jess still didn't fully understand how to play) you can play on a super computer before it gets a tad boring.

Jess was starting to wish for an anomaly to open purely so she had something to do, but at the same time that would be awful because anomalies mean creatures, creatures mean Becker getting all overexcited because of his EMD upgrades and Connor getting all over-excited at the fact he's allowed a gun in the first place. Anomalies also meant the team got distracted a lot, like that time she asked for chocolate and for once in his life Matt remembered, but bought her a Terry's Chocolate Orange instead, although Jess didn't really mind because she just gave it to Becker when Matt wasn't looking. Plus the next day there was a huge gift box of chocolate next to her keyboard with a post-it note with her name on it, she figured it had been Connor & Abby had given them to her, maybe as a thank you for letting them move in with her, but when she asked them about it, they feigned ignorance. But seriously, what's the point of buying someone a present then denying it? Jess really didn't understand her flat-mates sometimes.

But then at the end of the day, rips in time were appearing everywhere with prehistoric creatures were on the loose. Nobody died and Jess got her chocolate in the end, so she couldn't really complain.

Turning the corner Jess' bright pink heels clacked on the tile floors of the corridor as she half walked, half danced down back towards the main room when she heard a voice.

"Jessica, you really would make an awful spy, you know that?" Jess spun round, her cheeks flush with embarrassment at being caught dancing, much less by _HIM_. Jess looked up to see Becker leaning against the corner with his arms crossed, smirking at her. Yep, it would definitely have to be Becker that saw her wouldn't it?

"Oh shut it Hilary, I mean I'm pretty sure I could hack my way in to anything and even if I couldn't, just think of how good I'd look in one of those super cool sneak suit cat suit thingy's." Jess replied, with a smirk she hoped matched his and hopefully didn't make her look like an idiot, she hoped this was going to be one of the rare times it actually worked and the latter didn't happen. Oh god she looked stupid didn't she?

"I can only imagine," Becker laughed as he walked towards her "But in all seriousness Jessica, I'm not sure how many time I have to ask you not to call me Hilary."

"Well Hilary," Jess retorted "I'm not sure how many times I have to ask you to stop calling me Jessica!"

Jess was suddenly very aware that Becker has closed the space between them, and then some. He also, god knows how, seemed to have backed her into an alcove on the corridor. Becker now seemed to be mere inches away from Jess, either that or the enclosed alcove had Jess feeling breathless, but Jess was pretty sure it was the first one, as much as she hated to admit it.

Becker chuckled softly – Yep, he was definitely very close Jess decided as she felt the warm air of his breath on her face, it smelt odd, not like a dear god he hasn't brushed his teeth in days sort of odd, it smelt lovely and familiar, but at the same time sweet and sickly and Jess just couldn't put her finger on it.

"And here it appears we have a problem, don't we Jessica?" Becker leaned down to whisper in her ear "Because I want you to stop using my first name and you want me to stop using your full name, I'm fresh out of ideas, so what on earth do you think we should do?"

Jess snapped out of her attempts of trying to figure out the conundrum of what on earth Hilary Becker has been eating as she became very aware he was talking again. She also became aware that the sneaky sod had somehow managed to get his hands on her hips, although the explanation as to why she had her palms flat against his chest was beyond her.

It was only as Becker faced her again that her brain kicked into action.

"Hilary?" Jess murmured her lips merely inches from his.

"You know Jessica, I think I've changed my mind actually, I think I quite like you calling me that." Becker chuckled.

"Hilary, have you been eating orange chocolate?" Jess exclaimed incredulously.

"I-err, maybe?"

"Ew that's gross! How can you eat that stuff? It's weird!" Jess giggled, ducking under Becker's arm and back into the corridor, much to the surprise of a lab technician who jumped in fright at the sight of Jess, before quickly scuttling off in the direction of the menagerie.

Becker emerged from the alcove, looking as downtrodden as Jess when Matt had handed her that chocolate orange. As he opened his mouth to say something the anomaly alarm blared from all directions, sound ricocheting around the corridor.

Jess winced from the sharpness of the noise, before looking at Becker, who suddenly appeared to be very interested in his shoes. Smiling, Jess grabbed Becker's hand, lacing her fingers with his before leaning up on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips.

Laughing, Jess dragged a stunned Becker behind her, back in the direction of the main room.

"Come on _Hilary_, time for work!"


	2. Stormy Weather

**So the series finale has me in complete suspense until May. I don't want to spoil anything, but it should be obvious about what I'm referring to.**

**I'm not sure about the ending of this one, aha. It feels too short, but I felt that if I added what will now be the next chapter, it would be way too long. Reviews would be nice! I'd love feedback on what you guys think, and whether the whole the whole collected one-shot thing is a good idea. :)**

**

* * *

**

Becker sighed as he entered his flat; it had been a long day, because days with anomalies always were. Thankfully there was no creature incursion with this one, which Becker viewed as little less than a god send, especially considering his head totally hadn't been in the game today, all thanks to a certain pretty field co-ordinator. Although the situation hadn't gone as he'd planned in his head, he'd still got to kiss her, so it was a win-win situation in his eyes. His and Jess' situation, for a lack of a better word was confusing to say the least. He was aware he wasn't exactly the most sensitive of guys, but it's awkward to say the least when other team members asked if he and Jess were a couple and he had to tell them he didn't actually know.

Flinging his keys onto a nearby table and pushing the door shut with his boot, Becker walked further into his flat glancing at the clock on the wall, bloody hell, it was nearly 10pm? The one thing Becker hated about his job was the damn security reports that come after each anomaly. Even if there wasn't a creature, it entailed pages and pages of obvious useless information that god stored into the archives and since Phillip has arrived on the scene the reports were required to be more thorough than ever,

Becker walked to the bathroom, shedding his soaking wet hoodie as he went. The storm outside was raging, the noise of the wind rivalled a banshee as the rain beat down furiously on his living room windows. Becker grabbed a clean(ish?) towel from the rail and attempted to dry his hair with it, no sooner had he tossed the towel in the same direction as his hoodie his phone began to ring. Becker answered after a few seconds of struggling to extract the device from the pocket of his rain sodden jeans.

_"H-Hilary, is that you? Are you there?"_ A very quiet, very frightened female voice whispered meekly into Becker's ear.

"Jess, is that you," Becker took the phone away from his ear and glanced at the screen. The bold white words of 'JESS CALLING' accompanied by a picture of the two of them together confirmed his suspicions. "Jess, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

_"I-well-this is gonna sound really stupid, but I was wondering if you could come over. Please."_ Jess squeaked in reply.

_"Jess,"_ Becker was beyond confused now, it wasn't like Jess to act like this, she was normally so calm and collected, or bright and fun. Never like this. _"Right, calm down, what's wrong, why do you want me to come round, are you okay?"_

_"I've never liked storms, even when I was little, I used to hide under the bed and hope that it'd make it go away, but obviously I can't do that anymore." Jess' voice broke as she began to sob openly. "Normally I never admit to being scared of anything because you tease me and I don't like it when you do that, it's only fun when I tease you, but oh god it's so loud and I'm so scared."_

Becker opened his mouth to reply, but before he had the chance a mighty roar, louder than any creature he'd ever encountered, rumbled across the sky. This was followed by two simultaneous things. The first was the sharp crack of lightning as it echoed across the blackened sky. The second was the sharp piercing scream of Jess down the phone, which Becker immediately decided was a sound he never wanted to hear ever again.

_"Hilary please, I just- I need you here with me, please."_ Jess' voice sounded tinny in his ear due to the static from the storm, but there was no mistaking her words and the desperation laced in them.

Something clicked in Becker as Jess spoke and before he was even aware of it, Becker was bounding down the stairs of the building, car keys in hand as he raced to his car outside.

"Jess sweetheart, don't worry, I'm on my way."


	3. Cherry Blossoms

**Hey everyone! This one I felt it got a bit too wordy in places. I noticed when I was writing it I was having a bit of a grammar fail so if you spot any mistakes you'd be total lifesavers to point them out!**

**Also, in response to people asking if Jess and Becker are together in this. This is kinda difficult to explain.**

**They know they're more than friends, obviously, but they're both aware that them being together has never been something officially mentioned and neither know how to approach the subject out of embarressment, i'm not sure whether that makes complete sense, but hopefully it sheds some light onto how i'm imagining the dynamics of them together. :')**

**Reviews are always nice!**

**Next chapter will be established Jecker will no relation to any of the previous chapters/one-shots in this collection. :)**

* * *

Why is it that everything seems to take longer when you're in a hurry?

Normally it was a mere 5 minutes drive to Jess' flat from his, but Becker so far, had experienced bad luck with traffic lights and diversions due to standing water on the roads. This meant it had been nearly 20 minutes since he got off the phone with a hysterical Jess.

Eventually the lights turned green; causing Becker to sign with relief and rev his engine a little more than what was necessary as he made the final turn into the car park of Jess' apartment complex. Becker could immediately see why Jess must have been so shaken.

A rather large cherry blossom tree had been blown over by the wind and had crushed the picket fence that had been in its path.

A swirl of sadness passed thought Becker as he realised it was the very tree that a few months prior, in the summer, Jess had insisted they spent more or less the entire day sitting underneath it eating ice-cream (in Jess' case anyway) in the baking sunshine. Bloody hell, he even remembered what Jess had been wearing that day, a dainty mauve dress with a flower print on it, a dress Jess claimed to be her favourite – not by style, but because Becker had bought it for her.

Snapping himself out of his daydream, Becker looked at the windows above and noticed that not a single light was on; strange considering it wasn't 11pm on a Friday night. Reaching behind his seat, Becker grabbed a torch from his work bag before opening the car door, running through the harsh rain, towards the reception of the complex.

The first thing Becker noticed was the low level of light in the room, it was then that the lack of light upstairs made sense, there had been a blackout and the communal areas of the complex was running purely on it's emergency generator.

It didn't take long for Becker to reach the door of Jess' 5th floor flat. Knocking twice, Becker waited. No reply. After standing there for at least 3 seconds (come on that was plenty of time right?), Becker decided he'd waited long enough before fumbling with his keys, before finding the one he wanted, placing it in the lock and turning it.

Turning on the torch Becker shone it on Jess' living room floor revealing shoes everywhere, left in such treacherous places the room wouldn't do badly as a part of an assault course at Sandhurst.

"Jessica, Are you in here?" Becker called through the flat.

"In here!" A small squeak replied in response.

Becker followed the direction of Jess' voice, making sure to avoid stepping on any of her highly unpractical shoes, finding her sat bolt upright in the middle of her bed, the tears on her face illuminated by the streams of moonlight intruding into her room through the blinds. When Jess spotted him she gave a weak smile and whispered softly "You actually came?"

"Of course I did Jess," Becker replied, stepping further into the room as he spoke "you asked me to."

Becker's words were rewarded with a smile.

Walking over to the small walnut table next to the bed, Becker screwed off the top of his torch before standing it up on the table therefore emitting a soft, warm glow over Jess and himself.

Jess' eyes followed him as he moved across the room, and as he placed the torch on the table Jess moved herself to the edge of the bed and brought herself up onto her knees and as Becker turned to face her, wrapped her arms around his neck before she placed a light kiss on his lips and mumbled into his neck and she pulled him into a tight embrace "Thank you for coming, I know you didn't have to."

Placing his hands on the small of her back Becker peppered her cheek with kisses before replying. "Jess, you know I'd do anything for you right? Besides, I'm getting your pyjama's all wet, I'm soaked through." Becker watched as a bead of water dripped from his fringe onto Jess' nose, much to his amusement.

Smirking, Jess pushed Becker's hoodie off his shoulders onto the floor; her nimble fingers meant that his soaking wet t-shirt soon joined it. As much as he liked where this was going, Becker couldn't help but realise the storm, his reason for the visit in the first place, had considerably quietened. This thought was pushed out of his head when an all too ominous roar filled the sky causing Jess to leap backwards as if she'd been burnt and almost tumble off the other end of the bed, this was then followed by an almighty crack, ten times louder than it had sounded at Becker's place, shot across the sky as if the heavens themselves had split open.

Jess had buried herself under the covers by this point, completely shielded from view.

"Jess?"

A small scared face appeared from underneath the duvet only to disappear again as more thunder burst across the sky.

Sighing, Becker climbed onto the bed, pulling the duvet over his head so and was greeted with the sight of Jess curled up in a ball, whimpering. Positioning himself so he was lain down next to her, Becker whispered into her ear

"Jess, look at me, its okay, I'm right here, you're safe."

Becker reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear before continuing "I'm never gonna let anything hurt you, I promise."

Jess slowly unfurled herself and looked up at Becker before whispering

"Stay with me?"

Becker didn't feel the need to speak; instead he placed a firm kiss on Jess' forehead before shifting them both to the top of the bed.

As Jess gently dozed in his arms, with the wind whistling outside and the rain beating out a steady rhythm on the window, Becker couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't mind it if storms like this happened more often.


	4. Cravings

**This one, obviously, isn't on the same timeline as the previous 3 fics. I may come back to this storyline later on in the collection.**

**Just a small idea that popped into my head the other day, hope you enjoy and reviews are always nice! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Babe, I'm just down going to the shop, you need anything picking up?" Becker called through the flat as he searched for his car keys.

"Um, yeah! Can you get me some chocolate? Something with orange in please!" His girlfriend called back. Becker stopped searching and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Did he just hear her right?

Walking into the bedroom Becker found his girlfriend Jess sitting cross legged on the bed, reading a book about some sort of electronics, which Becker knew from the title on the front, he wouldn't understand.

"What do you mean, you hate orange chocolate?"

Jess gasped and jumped up, startled.

"Goddamn it Hil, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that!" She sighed "Besides, I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?" Maybe I like orange chocolate now."

Jess' mind was racing a mile a minute, oh god, is this really how she was gonna tell him? Oh god, what the hell was she doing?

"Jessica Parker, in all the time I've known you, you have never, ever liked orange chocolate." Becker walked closer to the bed.

"Yes, well Hilary, people change, like situations change and yeah, I just want some orange chocolate, you're the one who asked."

"Okay, so you're saying the situation has changed and now you like orange chocolate?" Becker laughed.

"No I'm not saying that! I just...have a craving it that's all." Jess snapped back, before immediately looking guilty.

Becker looked taken aback.

"I- sorry Darlin', I'll pick some up for you when I'm out, I'll see you later okay." Becker turned and walked out of the room when Jess called out after him.

"Hilary? I- I love you. So, so much."

This wasn't like Jess at all. Something was definitely wrong here.

Turning back into the bedroom, Becker saw Jess standing at the foot of the bed, chewing her lip furiously.

"Jess, what's going on?" Becker asked as he approached her.

"Don't you get it?" She sighed, "I'm CRAVING orange chocolate."

Jess couldn't have confused Becker more if she'd tried.

She pulled Becker by the hand, seating him on the edge of the bed before turning round and walking into the en-suite bathroom. Jess returned two seconds later, clutching something. Seating herself next to Becker, she laced her hand with his before passing him the object.

"While you're out, it might be worth getting a baby name book too."


	5. DIY

**Second part of the Jecker baby storyline. There will almost certainly be more to come.**

**Just something that came to me when I was sitting in an art room in college. **

**missgwen33's review and the baby proofing comment also helping me develop a small part of it, for which I thank her! :)**

**Enjoy and reviews make me grin like a total idiot! :)

* * *

**

Jess was comfortably curled up on sofa, her hands rested gently on her swollen stomach. She sighed, she'd finally run out of things to do and boredom had well and truly set in, infact, Jess was bored of being bored. It had been 2 whole months since she'd been signed off on maternity leave and she was aware that she should count herself lucky that she was allowed such a long length of leave compared to other women, but she supposed her situation wasn't like other women's.

Not many other women had to have their boyfriends subject to risk assessment tests to determine if people would die due to said boyfriend's lack of concentration at work when said workplace's menagerie's locks 'failed' and prehistoric creatures were set on the loose in the direction of said pregnant woman – which Jess swore was an accident! After that, Lester evidently decided that Connor could be the field co-ordinator for a while.

Looking around the flat, Jess realised how much Becker truly had gone to town with the whole baby-proofing the flat thing, although Jess was very aware he finally had an excuse to Jess-proof certain aspects of the flat while he was at it.

Jess heard the familiar scraping of Becker's key in the lock, followed by the clunk of his boots as he walked up behind her. Laying flat on her back, Jess was greeting by the upside down face of hr smiling boyfriend, hovering over her, before he leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Busy day?" Jess queried, listing her feet so Becker could sit down, before quickly repositioning them on his lap.

"Not really, just paperwork, I can see you've been buys though" Becker smirked, nodding pointedly at the coffee table in front of him as Jess blushed. Piled upon the table were around 25 paint tester pots in various shades of yellow, ranging from Canary to lemon cheesecake.

Jess had spent the day painting perfect dainty little squares upon the wall of the soon to be nursery and she still hadn't found a colour she liked.

"Jess," Becker began. "Why exactly does the room have to be yellow?"

"Well, it's a neutral colour, everyone knows that!" Jess replied nonchalantly before popping the last segment of a chocolate into her mouth.

"But there's plenty of neutral colours, "Becker replied. "Like green or orange for example."

Orange.

Jess stopped chewing and looked thoughtful for a minute as she swilled the word around her brain, much like you would a fine wine, before flashing Becker a blinding grin. Sitting up and pulling Becker in for a kiss (The one thing she hated about the stomach, she couldn't reach anything), Jess spoke excitably.

"You, my darling, are brilliant; now get your keys we need to get to homebase before it shuts."

"Is this one of those times were I should just go along with everything you say due to fear of injury?" Becker teased.

"No! This is one of those times you should just go along with everything I say because I, your beloved girlfriend and mother of your child, don't half have some brilliant ideas." Jess replied with a smile as he helped her put her coat on.

Becker could only smile as he guided her out of the flat as she babbled excitedly about shades of clementine and burnt sunset.


	6. Wake Up Call

**Next part in the Stormy Weather collection. Rather pointless however, just a cute scenario that popped into my head. :)**

**Thank you everyone for their reviews so far! They encourage me so much, and getting an email saying I have a new one makes me smile so much it's stupid!**

**I'd love to know what you guys think of this one. :)

* * *

**

Becker woke suddenly as the sunlight streamed thought the blinds. Blinking furiously as it shone into his eyes, Becker became very aware of the body he was tangled with.

Looking down at Jess as she slept, Becker smiled. During the night Jess had somehow managed to curl herself around him. She was laid on her side, her right leg lifted across his waist, her arm and head rested on his chest and her other leg twisted round his. Becker stretched his arms above his head, yawning widely, then wrapped them around Jess' slight frame before letting himself drift back to sleep.

Jess gently awakened back into the living world as she became aware of the other body she was wrapped around. Looking up at Becker Jess quietly admired the main in front of her; his hair has fallen over his eyes as he'd slept making him look dishevelled and even more wondrous. Feeling brave, Jess reached up to brush the hair away as she placed a soft kiss to his lips. Gently stirring, Becker groaned against her lips before murmuring,

"I could get used to wake up calls like that."

Jess giggled softly as he back and pulled her onto his lap. Jess smiled against him and began pulling away as Becker's hands travelled down her back to cup her rear.

Laughing as he tried to follow her in an attempt to maintain the kiss, she sat up on his hips; her laughter was only fuelled further as the soldier pulled a face that could only be described as a pout.

"Oh well, there's my hopes of some morning nookie gone then." He smirked as she climbed off his lap.

His smirk quickly slipped however when Jess threw back to covers and delivered a firm slap to his thigh.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Hil, you've soaked my sheets though, with your bloody wet jeans! How did you even sleep in them?" Jess replied, with an exasperated tone. Before she noticed something shocking, Becker was blushing.

"What's got you all embarrassed?" She smirked.

He coughed before mumbling something about her being in her underwear and the situation was wholly inappropriate.

Jess shifted so she was kneeling over the captain.

"So, let me get this straight, me being in my underwear is inappropriate, but your suggestion of morning nookie and grabbing my arse isn't?" She replied, hands on her hips and a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Jess got off the bed, stumbling slightly as her foot got twisted in the duvet, and made her way to the wardrobe. Grabbing a pink skirt, Jess pulled it over her slim hips before stepping into a pair of bubblegum pink wedges. Surveying the room, Jess frowned.

"Hil," she spoke "have you seen my grey top by any chance?"

She looked over to the man in question, who was yawning widely, as he pointed to the wicker chair in the corner of the room.

Grabbing the shirt, Jess heard the creak of the bedsprings as she pulled the top over her head.

Becker was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his t-shirt back over his head. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Jess' dainty waist placing a soft kiss in the nook between Jess' shoulder and neck. Lifting his head to rest it on her shoulder, he murmured

"Feeling better this morning, my love?"

They both looked out of the window of Jess' apartment, puddles covered the car park, and men in high visibility jackets were attempting to remove the fallen Cherry Blossom tree.

Jess placed her hands on his and nodded before replying

"Thank you for coming, I know you didn't have to."

Becker frowned before spinning Jess round to face him

"What are you talking about Jess? This isn't a case of I didn't have to. I did. Because you needed me, and regardless of everything else I seem to not be able to override doing whatever you want me to." He smiled softly.

Jess said nothing, merely nodding before pressing her lips firmly to his. The kiss was slow and deliberate, but quickly became more heated. Becker pulled away, his hands resting comfortably on Jess' rear, before smirking.

"Presume morning nookie is still out of the question?" His eyes twinkled as he gave her bum a gentle squeeze.

Jess laughed, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Yep, although I must say, your chances for this evening are looking quite promising."


End file.
